1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to remote server management technology. More particularly, the invention relates to improving the ability of remote server management tools to snoop large amounts of video data, including graphical video data.
2. Background of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Since the introduction of the first personal computer (“PC”) over 20 years ago, technological advances to make PCs more useful have continued at an amazing rate. Microprocessors that control PCs have become faster and faster, with operational speeds eclipsing the gigahertz (one billion operations per second) and continuing well beyond.
Productivity has also increased tremendously because of the explosion in development of software applications. In the early days of the PC, people who could write their own programs were practically the only ones who could make productive use of their computers. Today, there are thousands and thousands of software applications ranging from games to word processors and from voice recognition to web browsers.
In addition to improvements in PC hardware and software generally, the technology for making computers more useful by allowing users to connect PCs together and share resources between them has also seen rapid growth in recent years. This technology is generally referred to as “networking.” In a networked computing environment, PCs belonging to many users are connected together so that they may communicate with each other. In this way, users can share access to each other's files and other resources, such as printers. Networked computing also allows users to share internet connections, resulting in significant cost savings. Networked computing has revolutionized the way in which business is conducted across the world.
Not surprisingly, the evolution of networked computing has presented technologists with some challenging obstacles along the way. One obstacle is connecting computers that use different operating systems (“OSes”) and making them communicate efficiently with each other. Each different OS (or even variations of the same OS from the same company) has its own idiosyncrasies of operation and configuration. The interconnection of computers running different OSes presents significant ongoing issues that make day-to-day management of a computer network challenging.
Another significant challenge presented by the evolution of computer networking is the sheer scope of modem computer networks. At one end of the spectrum, a small business or home network may include a few client computers connected to a common server, which may provide a shared printer and/or a shared internet connection. On the other end of the spectrum, a global company's network environment may require interconnection of hundreds or even thousands of computers across large buildings, a campus environment, or even between groups of computers in different cities and countries. Such a configuration would typically include a large number of servers, each connected to numerous client computers.
Further, the arrangements of servers and clients in a larger network environment could be connected in any of a large number of topologies that may include local area networks (“LANs”), wide area networks (“WANs”) and municipal area networks (“MANs”). In these larger networks, a problem with any one server computer (for example, a failed hard drive, failed network interface card or OS lock-up to name just a few) has the potential to interrupt the work of a large number of workers who depend on network resources to get their jobs done efficiently. Needless to say, companies devote a lot of time and effort to keeping their networks operating trouble-free to maximize productivity.
An important aspect of efficiently managing a large computer network is to maximize the amount of analysis and repair that can be performed remotely (for example, from a centralized administration site). Tools that facilitate remotely analyzing and servicing server problems help to control network management costs by reducing the number of network management personnel required to maintain a network in good working order. Remote server management also makes network management more efficient by reducing the delay and expense of analyzing and repairing network problems. Using remote management tools, a member of the network management team may identify problems and, in some cases, solve those problems without the delay and expense that accompanies an on-site service call to a distant location.
Remote management tools can communicate with a managed server using either (1) in-band communication or (2) out-of-band communication. In-band communication refers to communicating with the server over a standard network connection such as the managed server's normal Ethernet connection. In-band communication with the server is, accordingly, only possible when the server is able to communicate over its normal network connection. Practically speaking, this limitation restricts in-band communication to times when the OS of the managed server is operational (online).
Out-of-band communication, which is not performed across the managed server's normal connection to the network, is a much more powerful tool for server management. In out-of-band communication, a “back door” communication channel is established by a remote server management tool (such as a remote console or terminal emulator) using some other interface with the server (such as (1) through the server's modem, (2) via a direct connection to a serial port, (3) through an infrared communication port, or (4) through a management Ethernet interface or the like).
In a sense, out-of-band communication is like opening an unobtrusive window through which the inner workings of the operation of the managed server may be observed. After the out-of-band communication link with the server is established, the remote server management tool communicates with the server to obtain data that will be useful to analyze a problem or potential problem. After a problem has been analyzed, out-of-band communication may be possible to control the managed server to overcome the problem or potential problem.
In addition to the distinction between in-band and out-of-band communication with a managed server, another important distinction is whether the managed server is online or offline. The term “online” refers to a managed server in which the OS is up and running. The managed server is said to be “offline” if its OS is not up and running. For the purpose of explaining the present technique, communications with a managed server will take place in one of these four states: (1) in-band online; (2) in-band offline; (3) out-of-band online; and (4) out-of-band offline.
An important goal in the development of remote server management tools is to increase the number of server problems that may be analyzed and repaired remotely (that is, without requiring direct, on-site intervention by a member of the network management team). To facilitate that goal, it is highly desirable to have a network management tool that is able to capture the maximum amount of information from a managed server in the maximum range of operational states of the server (for example, not powered up, fully operational or powered but locked up) and to allow control of the managed server based on that data.
Early remote management tools were able to analyze and address a relatively narrow range of managed server problems. One of the first remote server management tools had the ability to reset a managed server remotely by cycling power to turn the server off and on again via an out-of-band communication session over a phone line. In this way, a managed server could be reset whether in an online or offline condition. This tool, however, did not have the ability to assimilate data about the operation of the managed server or to analyze the cause of the managed server's failure. Accordingly, the principal utility of these early server management tools was to reset the managed server after catastrophic failure. These management tools were not useful for diagnosing subtle problems or preventing future failures.
Later server management tools employed proprietary software agents similar to device drivers to monitor a wide range of conditions in the managed server directly (for example, alerts and management parameters specified by the Simple Network Management Protocol (“SNMP”)). The proprietary software agents in these management tools were designed to pass their data to the OS of the managed server, where it could be retrieved by remote access such as a remote management console application.
The large amount of data accessible by these management tools made them useful for diagnosing the cause of a wide range of server failures and permitting repair of those failures. A shortcoming of these server management tools, however, is that they rely primarily on communication between the managed server's OS and proprietary software agents that monitor conditions in the managed server. This limitation means that the tool is only operational when the managed server is online. Server management tools of this type are, accordingly, of little use in correcting problems in a managed server that is offline.
A still later generation of server management tools relied on a dedicated add-in card comprising an independent processor, memory, and battery backup. The add-in card essentially provided a dedicated management computer for monitoring and controlling the managed server. The dedicated management computer was hosted in the managed server and could communicate with the managed server (host) through an existing communication interface (for example, the PCI bus of the managed server).
Such remote management tools could additionally include software agent-based data gathering capability of the type used in earlier agent-based systems previously discussed. In this way, these remote management solutions combine the advantages of deep information gathering capability (software agent-based information gathering technology available when the OS of the managed server is online) with the ability to control the operation of the managed server independently via an out-of-band communication session using the dedicated server management computer system hosted in the managed server.
The add-in card type of remote management tool could also include the ability to automatically capture video data and reset sequences from the managed server. Video data captured in this way could be routed to be viewed by a user in real time or stored in a file for replay at a later time. Capture of video data in early management tools was limited to text image data only. Images are captured by snooping the PCI bus for transfers of information to the system video controller during key periods such as during boot-up and/or execution of POST.
Keyboard and mouse input data to the managed server could also be monitored. Graphical video data typically requires much more bandwidth to transfer than textual video data. In order to capture graphical video data, a remote server management tool would need to be adapted to capture data at much greater rates than prior remote server management tools. A remote server management tool could also be adapted to effectively slow down the transfer of graphical data to be able to capture it all.
In a typical remote management system employing a dedicated server management computer on an add-in card, a user (typically, a member of the network management team) could initiate an out-of-band session with the dedicated server management computer hosted in the managed server via a remote console application program being executed on a client computer. The dedicated management computer could be addressed by the user to control various aspects of the operation of the managed server via control circuitry connected to the embedded server management computer hosted by the managed server.
During a remote management communication session, the user could gain access to video data being displayed on the managed server in real time or to replay stored video data previously gathered from the managed server by the remote server management tool. If the remote server management tool is powerful enough, graphical video data as well as textual video data could be observed in real time or stored for later analysis. Thus, a remote user could have the ability to use the video data to remotely diagnose problems with the managed server.
The present invention is directed to further improvements of remote server management technology.